


Boiler Room

by quiveringbunny



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiveringbunny/pseuds/quiveringbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the basement of Queen Inc. leads to some rather heated role playing fun for Oliver and Felicity. There is a bit of humor and even a little romance thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiler Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little story. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Felicity wanted to learn the company from top to bottom. Now that she was running Queen, Inc., she realized that there was more to it than just business units like Applied Sciences and she wanted to familiarize herself with everything, even the building itself. Since the top levels were still being rebuilt following the tragic explosion earlier in the year, Felicity and Oliver ended up at the basement door of the high-rise that bore Oliver’s family’s name.

Not exactly dressed for the grimy bowels, Felicity was still wearing her work clothes, which had subtly transitioned to a stronger vibe, befitting an executive. Today’s outfit was a red leather pencil skirt topped by a soft white wrap blouse with full long sleeves. Black peep toe high heels adorned her feet and her hair was gathered in a casual, low ponytail. She knew the outfit had met Oliver’s approval when he gave her the once-over accompanied by a heavy sigh in the lobby.

“Thank you for taking me down.” Felicity handed Oliver a keycard, which he swiped for a green light on an access panel beside a metal door. Then, she watched as he led the way. She was quite happy with the view from behind, a snug black t-shirt and charcoal-colored jeans never looked so perfect. A small, slim silver flashlight peeked out of his back pocket.  “It’s kind of a lousy way to spend a Friday night.”

“My motives were completely selfish. I haven’t seen you much this week.” Oliver smiled a little as he descended the staircase, occasionally looking back to make sure Felicity was right there and in no danger of tripping.  

“I’m sorry, Oliver. This new job is so much more than I thought it would be.”

“You’re doing great.”

“I’m glad you think so. Some members of the Board are still waiting for me to fail. That’s why I wore my angry skirt today.”

“Your angry skirt.” He shook his head.

“Yup.”

“But then you’re wearing that flowy blouse that is kind of sweet and sexy.”

Felicity stopped moving for a moment. “I'm complicated, Oliver.”

“And I love that about you.” Oliver smirked as he reached a landing. “Baby, hold onto the railing in those shoes, okay? Not exactly designed for spelunking.”

"No?" She giggled. “You know, this is kind of an adventure.” 

“When I was a kid, maybe 15 or 16, I was such an ass. When I got into trouble at school I used to have to come here to see my Dad after detention. I got into trouble a lot…so eventually, I had the run of the building. A guy named Joey used to let me hang out with him down here and do chores.”

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the couple faced grey halls lit by industrial fixtures. Oliver reached out and threaded his fingers into Felicity’s and led her down the first deserted corridor. She felt her hands tingle a little. It surprised her that she still got excited just making contact with his warm skin. Then, the tour began.

A half an hour later, they had toured the air-conditioning systems, the electrical systems, the storage areas and were now finally in the boiler room. It was a pass-through space with a door at each end. The air was a little thicker and warmer than in the hallways. It was darker too, illuminated only by a rack of fluorescent lights overhead. Large grey pipes filled the space, leading to mysterious ends throughout the office tower. A dull hum filled their ears. 

"So, this is it. Boiler room." Oliver leaned toward one of the large pipes, supporting himself with his palm. Felicity took in the masculine picture with admiration, watching as he rubbed the iron, sturdy and strong.

“Charming.”

"Joey used to say this was the heart of the building."

Felicity nodded and scanned the pipes, wires and other conduits running through the room. Her crazy brain was mapping it, connecting the hardware in this room to the other systems had seen throughout the basement, like an analog version of a circuit board.

"Ooh, Oliver, please be careful. The pipe below that one is hot."

Oliver looked at her curiously and approached the pipe with a curious touch. He recoiled quickly with a hiss. Felicity moved toward him.

"How did... Of course you’ve already got it figured out. Hot water pipe."

Felicity took his hand and kissed his fingertips tenderly as he looked down at her with admiration.

Oliver pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his warm chest, one hand pressing her back close to him, the other cradling her neck. "I wish Joey was still around to meet you. He'd change his mind. You are the heart of this place now."

Suddenly, he heard Felicity sniffle and his face darkened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --"

"No. It's just...sometimes this job...I want be...it's hard some days but you make me feel...I just love you so much." Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist until there was little room for air between them and nestled her face in his warm sternum.

"Shh, it's okay." Oliver kissed the top of her blonde head, taking in the delightful scent of her everything. "I love you, Felicity Smoak, CEO, genius, Nerd goddess, best friend, best girlfriend..."

Oliver felt Felicity's hands slide down until they were squarely installed on his jean-clad ass, gently rubbing and applying pressure at the same time. Her groin was now flush against her abdomen, causing him to groan.

Felicity raised her head to look at him. His face startled her sometimes. Oliver had spent so long pretending in the past, adopting a stoic expression. Now he was open with her and the appearance of love that filled his eyes and inspired his mouth to smile moved her.

“Flattery is going to get you somewhere, Mr. Queen.” 

She watched him set his gaze on her lips and a moment later she was drawn into his desperate kiss. Every touch of his warm tongue against hers seemed to connect with a place much lower on her body and she couldn’t help but grind up against him. Meanwhile, Oliver’s hands roamed down to her hips and then caressed the soft fabric of her blouse to reach her waist and ribs. One of his palms made its way to her breast, while the other slipped down to touch the supple leather covering her bottom.

They finally separated their mouths to draw breaths. Oliver threw his head back and chuckled while panting, but his hands didn’t relinquish their hold on her.

“I like your angry skirt. It feels really good,” he whispered above her head.

Felicity felt herself tightening on the inside and her thighs ached for something to satisfy them. 

“Mmm. Arrow suit does the same thing to me. Something about the leather.” Felicity reached up and pulled Oliver down for another kiss, this one even more heated than the first. When Felicity’s hands slipped under his t-shirt, Oliver moved his mouth to rest against her neck while he considered his next move.

“Felicity. What are we doing?"”

The blonde moved her mouth his ear and managed a ragged whisper. "The CEO and the maintenance man."

Oliver's mouth dropped open and he turned to look at her, slightly awestruck. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, he pulled himself together and drew her close. His blue eyes blinked a little more than normal and his lips narrowed. "Does the beautiful CEO like to dominate the rough-around-the-edges maintenance man in their secret affair? Or maybe they just met and pushy CEO wants the super hot maintenance man to take charge?"

Now was not the time for blushing, so Felicity swallowed her self-consciousness with a noticeable gulp.

" _Super_ hot, huh?" She smirked and made a show of checking him out, running her finger along his sizable bicep. "The second one. Take --"

Felicity's voice was stolen as she watched Oliver's intensity shift exponentially.  His eyes were so dark now.

"You shouldn't be down here, Miss. You might mess up your pretty clothes."

Felicity swallowed and took a deep breath. Then she raised her chin and suppressed a smile.

"I'm in charge of this place. I'm sure I can go anywhere I want. Well, there are some places I don't really want to go, but I could." Felicity stepped forward and took a challenging stance.

"Just because you're in charge upstairs, that doesn't mean you're in charge down here." Oliver met her, toe to toe.

"Actually, it does. And I think even though you are kind of super hot, you might be a little insubordinate." Felicity spun away and took steps toward the door, allowing herself an internal cheer. This was fun. Then, Oliver's large hand wrapped around her arm, effectively stopping her. Felicity felt his warm body behind her, looming.

"I’ll bet you've got all the suits upstairs wrapped around your finger."

_I wish_ , Felicity thought, trying not to roll her eyes. "I am the boss," she squeaked.

"No." He growled into her ear. "This is my territory. Everything down here is mine."

Oliver slid his hands around her waist. One held her abdomen low and the other moved up, exploring. He buried his face against her neck, nibbling and licking her skin while inhaling her perfume.

Felicity's heart was pounding in her chest now. She hoped she wouldn't faint before things escalated. She moaned when she felt Oliver's hand take possession of her breast. As she shifted in place she felt the moist and slightly uncomfortable state of her panties.

Suddenly, he was gone and Felicity's body felt cold. She turned around to find Oliver studying her, his arms folded across his expansive chest. The pose made his biceps look even bigger, which made her curse on the inside.  

"What?" The blonde asked, out of breath and slightly confused about the current turn of events. She watched Oliver survey her body pretty brazenly for a minute.

"Go and stand at the door."

A silent eye conversation took place that resulted in Felicity relenting and backing up. She stopped when she reached the open doorway and gave him a haughty smirk.

"Turn around." Felicity shot him a _bossy much_ look, but set it aside quickly when his blue eyes threatened to sear her ovaries.

With her back to him now, it was Oliver's turn to smirk. The evening was definitely heading in an unexpected direction. As he contemplated the voluptuous ass framed in the doorway, it occurred to him that his life currently resembled a Penthouse letter from his youth. Adolescent Oliver would be high-fiving him right now.

"Unzip your skirt for me."

"But.."

"Slow." Oliver's voice was in Arrow territory now and he liked the effect.

Felicity processed his command and moved her shaking hands behind her. Blue nail polish decorated her fingers, which found and released a button before slowly lowering the zipper.

Oliver licked his lips as he watched her shimmy the skirt over the derrière he adored, and then down her pale thighs. It was now that he discovered she was wearing thigh-high black stockings held up by a white garter belt. His mouth opened silently and he took a few steps back, trying to hold onto his composure. He really wanted to touch her, but prolonging the fantasy a little longer could only make it better.

"Turn back around."

Felicity turned and looked down at the skirt pooled at her feet. She hooked it with her heel and kicked toward Oliver. He snagged it effortlessly from the air.

"I hope you're happy," she huffed. "That's Tahari."

Oliver nodded and massaged the soft leather in his fingers before dropping it to the ground. This indicated the maintenance man’s disdain for designer labels.  He responded simply, "Open your blouse."

Felicity's eyes narrowed. Then she did as she was told, unfastening the romantic white blouse and pulling it open. Now a lacy white bra and décolletage peeked out, along with matching panties and the damned garter belt.

"Put your arms up. Hold onto the doorway."

Oliver employed what Felicity would deem ninja skills to control his physical responses when she cocked her head to the side and considered his request. That move always turned him on. But then Felicity raised her hands and grasped the metal door frame. Oliver slowly moved toward her, watching her swallow and bite her lip – another sign she was excited. When he was within a few inches of her he raised his free hand and touched her hair. The other one was stuffed in his front pocket, trying to adjust the pressure on his cock.

Felicity maintained eye contact with Oliver as he moved his hand to rub her pouty bottom lip with his thumb. Her lips parted automatically, but just when it seemed that he might force the digit further in he slowly dragged it down her chin.

Moving to her neck, Oliver's gaze dropped. He used two fingers to ghost against her skin, making his way along her collarbone, then down to the place where her bra was making the most of her cleavage. He nudged his fingers beneath the lace, eliciting an excited whimper from her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes."

Oliver skated his hand across her twitching abdomen. He looked down her legs, noticing how her thighs pressed together and her heels made the picture even more erotic. He slipped his fingers underneath the top edge of her panties. He liked the feel of her skin there, so soft to his touch.

"Is he good to you?"

Oliver released the hand from his pocket and moved to tug on her bra so that he could cover her breast in open kisses. At the same time, his other fingers slid deeper, until they were enveloped in wet heat.

"Yes, very," she cried out, now gripping the doorway desperately. She felt pressure on her nipple as he covered it with his mouth and teased her sensitive skin with his tongue.

"He…he laughs at my jokes and he reads to me when my eyes are tired from looking at a monitor all day and on Sundays he makes French toast from brioche," she panted, all the while grinding against the thumb that was currently rubbing against her clit. Oliver's other hand was stroking her ass now and her senses were full of him.

Satisfied he had shown Felicity's nipple enough affection, Oliver licked and nipped his way up to her neck.

"Move your hands now. Touch me." His voice was impossibly ragged now.

Felicity was relieved to lower her arms, but tentative. "Where?"

Oliver removed his palm from her butt just long enough to place Felicity's hand against the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh." She gasped and nodded, enjoying the feel of denim and muscle.

"Does he make you come?" Oliver slid two fingers inside her and began pumping them in and out.

"God, yes. All the time. Sometimes he just looks at me and...Oh, God." Felicity's core was wound like a spring and her thighs were crying out for more. Oliver could read her desperation.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Oliver gritted his teeth now. The situation was pushing all of his buttons too. "I'm going to make you come too. And then I’m going to rip your panties off…”

“But,” Felicity was about to protest another casualty to her clothing when Oliver covered her lips with his own. Soon their tongues were fusing together, his magic fingers had completed their alchemy and Felicity was undone. She screamed against his mouth and shuddered against his dexterous hand.

The look of ecstasy on Felicity’s face caused Oliver to pause. He stilled to watch her and marveled at how beautiful she looked at that moment. She looked up at him and gave him a languid smile. Oliver responded by crooking his eyebrow like a rogue and fulfilling his promise to assault her lingerie with deadly force. He took the ruined fabric and stuffed it in his back pocket.

“Dammit,” she whined, still out of breath from a powerful orgasm. “They matched.”

Oliver’s dark eyes twinkled like the night sky. His lip twisted into a half smile, reached forward and using both hands, ripped her bra apart as well.

“Now they match again,” he stated smugly. He left the garter belt intact because he loved the look of it and the sexy way her legs appeared in the stockings.  

“You’re kind of a brute right now, you know that?” Felicity babbled while Oliver crowded her into the nearest wall and pressed his body up against hers, rubbing every piece of delicate skin she had exposed.

“If you want gentle you could fuck your butler, Lady.” He nearly rolled his own eyes at that one, but he still tried to sell it convincingly.

Felicity grasped Oliver’s face, cradling his jaw. She looked into him, sure he could see her want.

“No. You. Please. I’ll get on my knees.” Felicity fumbled with his fly before pushing his jeans and briefs down. His erection, released, taunted her as she reached for it.

“That would be something,” he chuckled. “But no.” Oliver took one of her hands and raised it above her head. She understood he wanted her to keep it there.

“Tell me what you want,” she whimpered. She felt anxious and needed more of him.

Oliver leaned against her and once again pressed his mouth to her ear.

“Don’t scream too loud.”

That was all he said before grasping her knees and coaxing her legs around his hips. A moment later he impaled her with his cock.  Oliver pulled out and adjusted the angle before pressing back in again, deeper this time. He watched Felicity throw her head back against the wall and knew he’d gotten it right.

After a couple of slow thrusts in and out he set a desperate pace, slamming into her. The strangled cries Felicity was making didn’t help him contain his lust. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long and extraordinary measures were called for.

“Touch yourself.” Oliver hissed. Sweat was collecting on his brow and darkening his t-shirt. “Like I would. Do it now.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s shoulder with one hand and attacked herself with the other, rubbing her clit with rough strokes. She succumbed to everything she was feeling…Oliver’s member burnishing her from the inside, his heavy breathing and her own frantic touches. Tears collected in her eyes.

Oliver felt her chest heave right before she clenched around him and then it was his turn to gasp for breath. Her muffled scream in his ear accompanied the sensation of being compressed for a few seconds. He resumed his thrusting, reveling in the feeling of fresh lubrication, his pace slower and more deliberate.

Felicity had hardly caught her breath when she heard him groan “Love you.” Then his hips stuttered against her as he came. She watched how his face tightened up and then relaxed. At his most vulnerable, he looked stunning to her. A giggle erupted from deep inside her.

“I love you too, you super hot maintenance man, you.”

Oliver joined her in laughter, dropping his forehead and leaning it against hers.

xxXXxx

Making their way to the parking garage, the couple held hands. Oliver carried Felicity’s computer bag until they reached her car and he placed it in her backseat. Straightening up, he took in the sight of her, rumpled and redressed. Dirty handprints decorated her white blouse. Felicity surveyed the damage and shot him a disapproving look.

“You’re taking this to the dry cleaners. I can’t look them in the eye.”

“It’s the least I can do.” He winked, quite pleased with his handiwork. Oliver reached to cup her cheek in his hand. “Indian takeout?” Felicity nodded and nuzzled his palm. “Masala dosa and butter chicken. Naan. Extra tamarind sauce.”

“Samosas. I’ll have the wine ready when you get home.” she sighed. His lips nudged hers in a sweet kiss before he retreated to get his car, which was parked in the guest area, two levels down. Felicity stopped just before she climbed behind the wheel.

“Oliver,” she called out, her voice echoing in the mostly quiet cement structure. Oliver spun around and looked at her as he kept moving backward.

Felicity smiled sweetly at him. “I’m really looking forward to meeting our butler this weekend!”

Oliver’s chest heaved with laughter and he shook his head. How did he manage to get this crazy and insatiable woman to fall in love with him? He wasn’t sure, but he was grateful. Without a word, he adjusted his posture and bowed at the waist.

A few minutes later, Felicity’s car entered Oliver’s level just as he reached his spot. He watched as she approached slowly, her passenger side window down. He couldn’t see her behind the wheel, but distinctly heard a wolf whistle as she passed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you found "Boiler Room" a fun piece and worth your time. If so, please do leave a comment. I so enjoy reading them.  
> If you enjoyed this story, please do check out some of my other stories.  
> I am quiveringbunny on Tumblr.


End file.
